


Don't Take Dares from Glaives

by GrimmVertigo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, noctis save your dumb boyfriend, nyx is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmVertigo/pseuds/GrimmVertigo
Summary: Prompt: Nyx accidentally broke something in the palaceNoct has to save his ass before his father finds outFrikin nyx





	Don't Take Dares from Glaives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LogicDive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicDive/gifts).



> I love the Nyx discord chat.

Noctis knew something was wrong the moment Nyx walked in the door. 

Usually, the Glaive was deceptively good at hiding things with an expert poker face and excellent control of his body language. He could keep a straight face and lie to anyone, face down an angry Captain Drautos and emerge unscathed. This was different. 

When Nyx walked into the prince's rooms in the Citadel, there was something _off_ about his gait, a tense look to his face that would have been difficult to see had Noctis not been so intimately familiar with it. It read "guilt", like that of a child who knew they did something wrong and were in big trouble. It was a strange look for Nyx; Noctis didn't like it. But he also wasn't surprised – Nyx wasn't exactly one to stay out of trouble. So he leaned back in the desk chair he lounged in and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"What did you do this time?" 

For a moment, it appeared as if Nyx was about to deny the accusation. _'Me, in trouble? Never.'_ One look at Noct's bored, unamused face was enough to make the Glaive crack. His shoulders hunched out of parade rest and he shuffled his feet a bit, staring pointedly at the polished wood desk in front of Noctis. 

"I may have inadvertently signed my death warrant."

Noctis raised a thin black brow. Nyx sighed and stepped up to the desk, bringing his hands from behind his back and setting something down. His hands came away to reveal a pointed chunk of violet crystal with the image of the god Bahamut delicately carved into the surface. It would have been a beautiful carving, except it was broken in several places with cracks running through the crystal like broken glass. It was a ghastly sight, with several pieces missing where the cracks intercepted one another. Regis had a full set of all six Astrals on the mantle of the fireplace in his personal quarters, gifted to him by his late wife as a wedding present. 

The prince stared at the broken crystal for a moment. 

"Yeah, you're dead." 

Nyx whined and all but collapsed into a chair in front of the desk. "It was an accident, I didn't..." He put his head in his hands. "Your dad is gonna kill me. Off with my head." To get his point across, he sat up and ran a finger over his neck, then fell back into the chair. "Write me a nice eulogy, at least. And cremate my body, put my ashes somewhere nice." 

Noctis laughed at Nyx's melodrama and reached for the broken crystal. "Oh quit being so overdramatic. I can have it fixed. I'll just tell dad I was borrowing it for a study on the Astrals or something if he notices it's missing." Noct looked at it for a couple seconds and frowned. "What were you doing in dad's room to begin with?" 

Nyx just groaned, bringing his hands up to rub his face. 

Noctis smirked. "Was it Crowe?" 

Nyx groaned again, louder than the first, and Noctis laughed.


End file.
